Deseos para Navidad
by Moy719
Summary: Capítulo Final AL FIN: Ha dejado de nevar! Un poco de Lime! Con cada centímetro de piel que él le acariciaba, ella sentía como se le iba la vida, y cada palabra de él se la devolvía para arrebatársela de nuevo.
1. Prólogo

**Deseos para Navidad**

**E**lla simplemente lo miró.

_-Sigue sin agradarme la idea_

El le devolvió la mirada, igual de fría e inexpresiva, rara en él.

_-Pero ya lo acordamos, así que te guste o no, lo haré. _

Tomó unas cuantas provisiones, un poco de ropa limpia, una chaqueta y, por supuesto, sus inseparables audífonos.

Ella seguía mirándolo, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

_-Aún no haz terminado tu entrenamiento_

Dijo en un tono tan frío como pudo, pero él, que la conocía tan bien, pudo sentir un dejo de lamento en sus palabras.

_-Ya te lo dije _–repitió él- _no lograrás nada intentando retrasar lo inevitable, ya lo acordamos._

_-Deja de repetir eso, no recuerdo haber acordado nada_

Dejo caer secamente su mochila sobre el escritorio y suspiro amargamente. Abrió el primer cajón y de el saco un pequeño almanaque. Buscó la fecha 27 de Noviembre, que estaba rodeada con un círculo rojo.

_-Es mañana, lo acordamos hace un mes¿Recuerdas? Tuve que entrenar el triple de lo normal para que estuvieras de acuerdo._

La rubia lo miró. Tenía Razón. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que lo había olvidado por completo. Luego de unos segundos, agregó.

_-No recuerdo haber acordado eso, no por tanto tiempo._

_-Es cierto, pero no creo que te moleste. Después de todo, estarás mejor sin mí. _

Tomó su mochila, se la subió al hombro y salió de la habitación. Afuera, sus abuelos esperaban que Anna hubiese podido convencerlo, pero por como pintaba el rostro de esta, al parecer, no lo consiguió.

_-Saluden a Papá y Mamá de mi parte. No es necesario que se enteren de lo que pasó, al menos no hasta que yo esté de vuelta._

_-Pero Yoh_ –agregó la anciana, en un último intento por retenerlo-_ No es mejor esperar a que hables con ellos, y así…_

_-No abuela, se me hace tarde y debo irme._

Kino, resignada, suspiro suavemente, y asintió con la cabeza aprobando, no de buena gana, la decisión de su nieto. Yohmei hizo lo propio, y estrechó paternalmente la mano de su nieto. Yoh sonrió ligeramente.

_-Nos vemos en año nuevo_

Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante cada uno de sus abuelos, y por último se giró hacia Anna, que se hallaba parada en la puerta perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró revelando en esos ojos oscuros una profunda desesperación, tristeza, angustia… Miedo.

_-Hasta pronto Anna. _

El castaño se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal, donde se encontró con Manta, quien lo esperaba para ir a pasar las navidades a Hokkaido. Detrás de él, a una devastada Anna se le derrumbaba el mundo encima. Sus ilusiones y más profundos sueños se los llevaba él a un lugar frío y lejano, un lugar inalcanzable para ella… Un lugar al que ella nunca sería invitada.

* * *

**S**aludos! Tiempo sin pasarme por aqui ne? jeje bueno... Nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar. Aquí les traigo una historia que espero les guste, el nombre aunque no va mucho con el prólogo, lo escribí en base a la época navideña, y a la trama que se desarrollara en base a lo que pasó el 26 de noviembre, es decir, el día en el que sitúo este y el siguiente capítulo. Además, la historia incluirá comedia, aventura, fantasía, y por supuesto, mucho amor. Que más se puede esperar en esta época, y desear para víspera de Noche Buena?

Cuento con que no sea un fic largo, y prometo terminarlo para año nuevo. Haganme saber sus criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones o lo que quieran por medio de los reviews. Se los sabré agradecer. Es una buena motivación, se los puedo asegurar.

Mis mejores saludos en esta epoca. Izzie.


	2. Un olvidado regalo de Cumpleaños

Hola Hola! Segundo Capítulo! Más rápido que inmediatamente. Espero los disfruten! Y tengo 2 aclaratorias

1era: Las diferencias de escenario las marqué con la siempre clásica linea Horizontal

2da: Los recuerdos los marqué, al incio y al final, con este sinbolo **-F.B-**

Ahora sí! Que lo disfruten!

**Un olvidado regalo de Cumpleaños**

**C**omo era costumbre, el despertador sonó justo al amanecer.

Sacó pesadamente una mano de debajo de la sabana y apago la chillona máquina situada a su lado. Se sentó sobre el futón y se quedó pensativa un rato. Suspiró.

Se puso de pié casi inconcientemente y se paró frente a la ventana, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda entera. Que silencio. Que quietud. Que soledad. Tenía muchos años sin sentirse así, 3 años exactamente, desde aquella vez que vivió un tiempo sola en la mansión Asakura, mientras Yoh intentaba sobrevivir en Fumbary, y luego, cuando el se fue al torneo sin ella. No recordaba otra época en la que su separación le hubiese parecido más insoportable. Desde aquel entonces, nunca más se había separado de él. Hasta ahora.

Un sentimiento de infinita amargura la invadió por un segundo, luego tomó aire y se calmó. No quería derrumbarse. No de nuevo, ni en aquel lugar. Si ya era un hecho que estaba desequilibrada y confundida, para empeorarla, los abuelos de él habían presenciado su dolor. Si al menos algo le quedaba aún, era su orgullo, y lo usaría hasta el límite mientras esperaba, o decidía hacer algo.

Se encaminó hacia el baño para tomar su regular ducha matutina, pero al salir al pasillo algo la azotó. Tal vez un Déja Vù. Tal vez nostalgia. Tal vez el hecho de que ayer, a aquella misma hora, todo seguía tal como siempre había estado.

**-F.B-**

_-Yoh! el desayuno debía estar listo para ayer! Levántate de una buena vez! _–Gritó la rubia desde el pasillo

_-Sii Annita! _

Cual robot automatizado, el moreno se levanto del futon corriendo y salió volado de la habitación hacia el baño a hacer su higiene personal tan rápido como le fuese posible.

_-Y recuerda que tu entrenamiento de hoy debe suplir también el de ayer_

_-Queeeeeeeeeeé? Pero pero pero… por qué? _–reprochó el castaño con ojos llorosos

_-Por qué te fugaste toda la tarde para simplemente comprar un estúpido regalo, no creas que no me di cuenta! _

_-Pero Anna, si no lo compraba ayer iba a gastarme todo el dinero…_

_-En tonterías _–dijo completando la frase- _y ya deja de quejarte y apúrate_

_-Si Annita_ -respondió resignado con ojos llorosos

Anna bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a esperar que su prometido se dignara a hacer comida para ambos, pero al ver que no quedaban reservas de alimento ni para remedio, decidió invitarlo a comer afuera.

_-Dime Annita, que quieres..?_

_-Salgamos a desayunar. No hemos ido al supermercado a comprar nada, y no vale la pena gastar el dinero en comida para refrigerar si ya mañana no estaremos aquí._

_-No estaremos… eso quiere decir que entonces.. _–La mirada de Yoh se iluminó- _Si me acompañaras al cumpleaños de Horo? _

_-Si dije que no estaremos aquí mañana es por algo no? baka. _

Anna se sonrojó un poco. No era mentira para nadie que a ella no le agradaban mucho esas salidas y reuniones, pero su prometido tenía mucha insistencia en ir, tanta que había aceptado, por supuesto no de muy buena gana, a hacer el triple de entrenamiento para suplir el que no haría durante su estadía allá. Si primeramente lo había dejado irse solo, luego recapacitó y decidió acompañarle. Después de todo, si pasarían una vida juntos, ella debía empezar a acostumbrarse a la compañía de los amigos de él… así como también a compartir su atención. Además, la reacción de Yoh valía ese y otros mil sacrificios de su parte, estaba feliz, dichoso, y no gracias a las tonterías de la tropa de shamanes… Si no gracias a ella.

_-jijii me alegro que te hayas animado a acompañarnos, ahora será mucho más divertido _

_-aja… Busca tu dinero y vamos de una vez que me estoy muriendo del hambre. _

_- …_

_- …_

_- …yo…_

_-No me digas que…_

_-Es que aproveché de comprar también los regalos de navidad para todos! Antes de que todo estuviera más caro… _

_-Yoh! _

_-Lo siento Annita…también compré un regalo para ti!_

_- …_

_- Y se que te va a gustar!_

_- …_

_-Pero no te lo puedo dar hasta que sea navidad, por que tengo que mandarlo al polo norte a que los duendes lo envuelvan y santa lo traiga te lo dé y luego se coma las galletas y la leche! _-sonrie infantilmente

_-Sabes que no me agrada la navidad, no se ni para qué compraste un regalo, yo no quiero ni necesito nada_

_-Por que te va a gustar!_

_- …_

_- no te enojes si? _

_- …_

_-Ya encontraremos otra solución!_

_**-...-**_

_-Jejejeje gracias por la invitación a comer peque! _

_-Jejejeje no es problema amigo… Cómo negarme! _–dijo Manta en un tono sarcástico al notar la gélida mirada de Anna sobre él- _ejem… Entonces Anna… nos acompañarás mañana a Hokkaido? _

_-aja_

_-Que bien…cierto que si Yoh?_

_-Claro! Si nadie está más feliz que yo de que mi hermosa prometida nos acompañe _

Yoh tomó suavemente la mano de Anna, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella por debajo de la mesa. No era ningún secreto. La joven pareja ya comenzaba a comportarse como tal. Una pareja. Desde hacía un par de años, Yoh se había aventurado por vez primera a proponerle a su prometida mas cercanía de su parte. Como ya saben, Roma no se construyó en un solo día, y a los jóvenes les había costado dar ese paso tan natural en su relación, tuvieron que encarar malentendidos, riñas, gritos y hasta un par de días sin habla, pero ya orgullosamente, ambos gozaban de salir en público y hacer notar entre la gente pequeñas muestras de cariño, como aquella.

**-F.B-**

_-Yoh …_

Era ahora que Anna comenzaba a valorar esos pequeños detalles. Era ahora, que ya no sabía si algún día volverían a estar.

* * *

**Y** la nieve caía, blanca y abundante, en aquella mañana de fiesta. 

­_-Feliz cumpleaños Horo! _

Todos los amigos del Shaman del hielo se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a visitarlo el día de su cumpleaños. Len, Ryu, Manta, Liserg Fausto y Chocolov estaban allí, aplastándolo sobre el futon, sorprendiendo grandemente al ainu.

_-Oi…oii… oigaaan…noo puedo respiraaa…_

_-mira pue' el chico azul está azul! _

_-Alguien me esta pisando el brazo! Morenoo quita tu rodilla de ahí! _

_-Leeeen tu cabello me va a sacar un ojo! _

_-Que felicidad que se hayan acordado de mi cumpleaños! -_vociferó el ainu llorando de la emoción

_-Pue-es expe-ar u eli-idad cuan-o aques tu e-o e mi boca!?_

_-alguien ha visto a Morphin?_

_-Siento una cosquilla en mi…_

_-Mataron al hadita pue'! Todos digan conmigo! Yo si creo en las hadas!_

_-Y ahora este se cree Peter Pan… _

_-Si no te quitas de encima te voy a mandar al país de no vivirás NUNCA JAMAS! _

_- Oiga chico… Y donde está el enanín? _

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- ooo… morí… _

_-Manta! _

Todos se levantaron como pudieron, y "en el fondo de la botella" se encontraba… él.

_-Estás bien Manta?_

_-se te rompió algo?_

_- aaaaa… _

_-Bueno pue' mírale el lado bueno… es un lindo tapete! _

_- … _

_- aaaa … _

_- Y bueno… donde están mis regalos?_

_-Deja de ser tan desconsiderado, casi matas a Manta y ahora le pides tu regalo? _–le reprocha el chino-

_-Tienes razón… No importa Manta, me puedes traer el regalo después!_

Todos cayeron al piso con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras un adolorido manta se reincorporaba.

_-No se preocupen, estoy bien jeje … Allí está tu regalo, sobre la mesa_

_-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _–El ainu casi se infarta- _Una Laptop HP de pantalla giratoriaaaaa! justito lo que yo queriaaaaaaa! _–abraza el aparato como si se tratara de su vida misma-

_-Apuesto a que ni la sabes usar _-susurró Len burlonamente

_-Callate cabeza de tiburón!_

_-Bah, de todas formas aquí no llega señal así que no podrás usarla_

_-Jaaaa y quien dijo que yo la quiero para eso! A mi solo me gusta jugar solitario _

Nuevamente, caída de todos al suelo con doble gotita en la cabeza.

_-y mis demás regalos? _

_-Yo te traje una espada de Madera! Igualita a la mía _

_- … Gracias Ryu, justo lo que necesitaba! _

_-Yo vine desde china, que mas quieres_

_-Tu siempre tan agradable Len… _

_-Yo te traje mi libro favorito de chistes! _

_-Aaaaaay no Chocolove no sería capaz de dejarte sin tu libro… No importa, con tu presencia me basta! jejeje _-respondió agitando las manos en forma de negación con miles de gotitas en la cabeza

_-Yo te ofrezco una autopsia gratis… Claro, cuando estés muerto…_

_-oooojojo esperemos que eso no sea prontito _-tartamudea nervioso-_ Gracias Fausto, mis saludos a Eliza! _

_-Yo no pude comprarte nada… Discúlpame, en compensación, te invito a desayunar_

_-Ay Liserg eres mi nuevo mejor amigo! _-con los ojos iluminados de felicidad

_-Oigan…Oigan! OIGAN!! _-dice Manta gritando entre el alboroto-

_-Pero no grites chico pue' que no ves que estamos todos aquí! _

_- No todos… Alguien ha visto a Yoh? _

Todos miraron de un lado al otro de la habitación, y efectivamente, Yoh faltaba en el panorama. Todos se preguntaban sin cesar que se había hecho el castaño. Si la idea de ir a visitar a Horo en su cumpleaños había sido de él, por que no era la primera persona festejando de que estuviesen reunidos allí. Todos estaban harto confundidos. Todos menos Manta, quien sabía, a duras penas, que el shaman estaba apesadumbrado, triste, deprimido, desolado… Estaba sin ella.

Mientras, los demás ni siquiera imaginaban lo que había ocurrido. Si les había extrañado el hecho de que Anna no hubiese llegado junto con él, después de que Manta había confirmado su presencia; no conforme con eso, más extraño aún era que el castaño aceptara la invitación a pasar las navidades con ellos, cuando todos sabían que sus abuelos, por no echarle toda la culpa a Anna, no lo dejarían. Pero, siendo nada de eso suficiente, nadie se sintió motivado a preguntar. Después de todo, solo pensaron que la rubia a la final no había querido pasar el tiempo con todos ellos, y mucho menos, la época de navidad.

_-Alguna idea de donde puede estar? _

_-No es la primera vez que Yoh viene a Hokkaido, pero no se me ocurre a donde pudo haber ido_

_-Bueno, aquí paradotes no haremos nada _–dijo un preocupado Manta- _Ryu, acompáñame a buscarlo, los demás quédense por si regresa… _

_-Aquí estoy peque _–dijo Yoh entrando serio a la habitación- _feliz cumpleaños Horo-Horo_

_-Gracias amigo! Nos habías preocupado eh? Donde estabas?_

_-Es que me deje algo y lo estaba buscando _

_-aaaaa ven? Ya sabía yo que me faltaba un regalo… _

_-Si, lo siento Horo, pero mi regalo… _

* * *

_-Disculpe señorita Anna… _–se le acerca Tamao desde la cocina- _segura que no necesita nada más? Ya voy de salida hacia la estación…_

_-A dónde te diriges Tamao? _–Pregunta la rubia con cierto interés-

_-Pues… Pilika me invito a pasar las navidades en su casa, y pues me pidió que me fuera un mes antes, específicamente hoy, que es el cumpleaños de Horo-Horo … Lamentablemente, no lograré llegar antes de medianoche, así que no estaré para el día de su cumpleaños, pero bueno no importa…_

_-Ya veo…Todos pasarán las navidades allá?_

_-Pues…_ _Si señorita, creo que sí… Yo creía que usted… _

_-Yoh y yo solo íbamos una semana, y pasaríamos las navidades con sus abuelos en la mansión Asakura…Pero… _

Tamao, que había escuchado a Yohmei y Kino hablar sobre la pelea de su nieto con Anna, prefirió cambiar precipitadamente de tema, y al notar que la rubia tenía algo entre las manos, se aventuró a preguntar.

_- Que es eso señorita Anna?_

Anna sujetaba entre sus manos una figurita de acción de Horo-Horo hecha en "Artesanías y Retratos de Hoy"

_-Creo que Yoh se olvidó del regalo de cumpleaños de Horo-Horo…_

**-F.B-**

_-Pero Annita! Fueron solo un par de horas!_

_-Creí que habías dicho que todo lo compraste ayer Yoh _–lo mira seriamente-

_-Sisisisi pero el regalo de Horo lo tenía que mandar a hacerr y como salía muy caro en todos los lugares cercanos en los que pregunte, tuve que ir a una tienda en el centro de la ciudad …_

_-Yoh…_

_-Annita…_ _no volverá a pasar, si? _

Anna lo miró, y suspirando resignada, tomó la estúpida figurita de acción que su prometido le había mandado a hacer a su amigo de cumpleaños, y la guardó en un cajón dentro de la vitrina que se encontraba en la sala de la casa.

_-Así no se romperá… Esta noche la envolveré en periódico y luego la meteré en la caja de regalos que le compraste. _

_-Tranquila Anna, de eso puedo…_

_-Eres un inútil cuando de manualidades se trata, no insistas, yo lo haré… _-lo mira a los ojos- _tranquilo… no es molestia, si significa tanto para ti… _

_-Gracias Annita _

El castaño se acerco a ella y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla. Mariposas revolotearon sin cesar en el estómago de Anna, quien se estremecía al pensar que si ese era el efecto de un beso de su prometido en la mejilla, no lograba imaginar todo lo que le haría sentir al fin poder probar un beso de sus labios.

**-F.B-**

_-Se suponía que ayer en la noche, yo debía acomodarlo y empecarlo entre mis cosas, para que el no fuera a romperlo... Pero... pasaron tantas cosas que... _

Sus ojos se nublaron por un segundo al recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior. Un nudo subió a su garganta, y se ahogaba apunto de explotar en llanto. Tamao, callada pero observadora, se dió cuenta a tiempo de las consecuencias de su inocente pregunta. Pero si ya habia logrado encender el fuego, solo quedaba avivar la llama.

_-Se lo llevarás? _–Fue su simple pregunta

El temblor en las manos de Anna la delataba. Aquella pregunta la descontroló un poco. Cierto era que se había pasado la noche pensando en que haría, en si podría enmendar su error, pero jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente el ir ella misma a hablar con él. La idea no estaba del todo mal, en realidad, la excusa de ir para llevarle el regalo olvidado de Horo-Horo era una tentación irresistible. Y es que si lo pensaba bien, no quería pasar un mes de incertidumbre sobre su futuro para con él, y mucho menos soportaría un mes sin su compañía. En aquel preciso instante, empezó a dudar de muchas cosas, pero si de algo estaba asegura, era que no importaba el regalo de navidad que Yoh había comprado para ella… Lo que en realidad deseaba esta navidad, si quería conseguirlo, debía buscarlo ella misma. Allá en la fría y alejada tribu de Hokkaido.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Nuevamente, quejas, felicitaciones, peticiones, correciones o lo que sea.. dejen pzzz comnts/reviews! 

Mis siempre mejores deseos. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Izzie.


	3. Una inesperada sorpresa

Una inesperada sorpresa

El avión que llevaba a las 3 jóvenes con rumbo a Hokkaido iba prácticamente vacío. El clima en el exterior era gélido, y pronto, según las indicaciones dadas por las aeromozas, comenzaría a nevar, debido a la cercanía con la montaña. 

Las 3 jóvenes, Tamao, Yun y Anna, iban cómodamente sentadas una junto a la otra; las dos primeras, platicando placidamente, y la última, intentando ver algo a través de la espesa neblina, y cada cuarto de hora, casi automáticamente, miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

_-ya dan la 1 de la madrugada _–susurró

_-tan rápido? _–Se apresuró a contestar la mayor de las jóvenes-_ las horas se me han pasado prácticamente volando._

_-Pues, es que no han hecho más que platicar todo el camino desde el aeropuerto de Tokio hasta aquí _–refunfuñó-

_-Es que no tenemos nada de sueño señorita Anna_

_-Me di cuenta, el único momento en el que estuvieron calladas fue durante la espera por culpa del retraso del vuelo, y es por que estaban muy ocupadas comiendo._

_-Usted no comió nada cierto señorita?_

_-No tengo hambre._

_-y tampoco pareces tener muchas ganas de dormir _–comenta la taoista, refiriéndose a la última-

_-No… _-susurró pensativa-_ la verdad es que no… _

Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí. El viaje duraría aproximadamente unas 3 horas, y durante las dos primeras, Anna había estado tan callada como un sepulcro. Ambas sabían en quien pensaba, y acerca de que, pero así como conocían al autor de su silencio, desconocían las razones de su descontento con él. Tamao había comentado a Yun pequeña parte de lo ocurrido, la parte de la que ella estaba enterada. Pero ambas morían por conocer el resto, solo que no habían encontrado la manera de cómo iniciar la conversación.

_-Quién nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto? ­_–preguntó la itako.

* * *

_-Por qué fue que dijiste que el vuelo se retrasó? _–preguntó Horo-Horo, mas o menos por décima quinta vez, muerto del aburrimiento 

_-Por que estaba nevando! N-E-V-A-N-D-O! A ver si prestas más atención Hoto-Hoto_

_-A quién le dices Hoto-Hoto?! … Te acorralaría para terminar contigo aquí mismo, si no fuera porque tenemos público_

_-JA! Cobarde…_

_-Basta chicos… Están llamando la atención de la gente_

Efectivamente, las personas esperando por el permiso para abordar un vuelo, y las que esperaban la llegada de algún otro, miraban a Len y Horo-Horo inquisitivamente. Si lo pensaban bien, la frase de Horo-Horo había sido un poco… apta para malinterpretar, y la gente los miraba entre anonadados y sorprendidos. Algunos reían, otros desaprobaban lo que veían, lo que provocó el sonrojo de ambos shamanes.

_-Todo es tu culpa cabeza de puercoespín _–refunfuñó el peli-azul, cruzándose de brazos sonrojado

_-Si claro, yo soy el que anda revelando cosas en público y diciendo tonterías cierto?_

_-Ya cállense los dos! _–gritó un cansado Ryu, los shamanes solo se miraron por ultima vez, y mas sonrojados aún, miraron cada uno para lados opuestos de la sala de esperas.

_-Jijiji esos dos nunca cambiarán cierto? _–comentó un despreocupado Yoh, teniendo su mejilla recostada de su brazo derecho, y este a su vez, del apoyadero de la silla

_-No, nunca_. _-_todos suspiraron resignados

_-Se te ve más animado amigo_

_-si pequeño _–sonrió-_ creo que me hacía falta un tiempo lejos de casa…_

Un tiempo… 3 semanas y 5 días exactamente era el tiempo que Yoh llevaba en Hokkaido. Y ciertamente, se había distraído mucho. Aprendió a esquiar en la nieve, hacer snowboard, había conocido a muchos kropokuls, y siempre salían todos en grupo a pasar el rato, o se quedaban en casa hablando de todo, de sus vidas, de lo que habían hecho, de lo que harían. De todo, absolutamente todo, menos de ella. Si bien Yoh había evitado enfrentar el tema, sus amigos, más bien, Manta, no había querido recordárselo, así que pidió a los muchachos no hablar sobre ella. Por supuesto, estos quedaron un poco inquietos sobre el por qué, pero Manta les prometió que lo sabrían, pronto, de la boca del shaman castaño. Y, ese pronto, seguramente debía de ser hoy.

_-Lejos de ella, querrás decir _–habló Len, y todos lo miraron con desaprobación.

Yoh lo miró. Y nuevamente se quedó frío, pensativo, inexpresivo. Manta, que lo había notado, se decidió a agregar.

_-Yoh, amigo, creo que todos merecemos saber como va eso de tú y Anna… _

_-Cierto es Joven Yoh, somos sus amigos, no haremos más que escucharlo y comprenderlo, confíe en nosotros. _

Yoh miró a su alrededor. Y Luego miró el reloj de su muñeca, como lo hacía cada cuarto de hora.

_-Ya dan la 1:15 de la madrugada_

_-Y Tamao no llegará con Yun hasta las 2:30 aproximadamente._

El vuelo de las "dos" únicas jóvenes que ellos estaban esperando debía llegar a media noche, pero por culpa de una fuerte tormenta inesperada en Hokkaido, el vuelo fue retrasado dos horas. Pilika, quien debía buscarlas inicialmente por extrañas órdenes de Tamao, había enviado a los muchachos a por ellas, debido a un resfriado que pescó durante las lecciones de snowboard para sus amigos. Así, Yoh, Manta, Len, Horo-Horo, y Ryu fueron al aeropuerto a eso de las 11 de la noche, mientras que Liserg, Chocolove y Fausto se quedaron para cuidar a la menor de los hermanos ainu.

_-Por cierto, por qué se decidieron a venir hasta ahora 23 de Diciembre? _–preguntó Yoh, quien había entendido que las señoritas llegarían para el 28 de Noviembre

_-Pues, Pilika solo nos dijo que Tamao aún tenía cosas pendientes por hacer, y que Yun la acompañaría _–Respondió Horo, reincorporándose-

_-Ya veo… _

_-Por qué Anna no ha venido contigo Yoh? Sé sincero… Manta nos había dicho que nos acompañaría en el cumpleaños de Hoto-Hoto. _

_-Horo-Horo… _-refunfuñó este

_-Da igual _–respondió Len

_-Si vuelven a abrir sus bocotas los voy a amarrar barriga con barriga hasta año nuevo!! _–Gritó nuevamente Ryu, agarrando a ambos shamanes por las orejas- _Me entendieron? _

_-Sisisisi ya suéltame Ryu! _

_-A quién debes controlar es al ainu salvaje_

_-Me están… _

_-Chicos! Chicos! Podría callarse de una vez? Yoh va a decirnos que fue lo que pasó… _

Todos miraron al castaño, quién miraba los pocos copos de nieve que aún caían como restos de la tormenta. Todos ansiaban escuchar, más que por curiosos, por querer comprender a su amigo, que a pesar de haber mejorado mucho su ánimo, se la pasaba mas distraído de lo normal.

_-Entonces…_

_-Moriría por saber que está haciendo en estos momentos…

* * *

_

_-Que quieres decir con que no sabe nada… _

_-Pues _–Tamao sonrió nerviosa- _Es que me olvidé de decírselo! Con tanto atareo… _

_-Tuviste casi 4 semanas para avisarle sobre mí, y no lo hiciste? …_

_-La verdad Anna, Tamao quería que fuese sorpresa…_

_- …_

_- …_

_-Señorita Anna… _

_-Estás segura que Pilika es quién nos estará esperando? _

_-Si, estrictamente le dije que debía irnos a recoger ella_

_-Pudiste decirle eso, pero no pudiste decirle que la razón era que YO también las acompañaría? _

_- …_

_-Al menos, asumo, que le dijiste que fuese a recogernos ella sola_

_- … _

_-Tamao! _

Anna se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un gesto de desesperación. Miró nuevamente por la ventanilla, luego el reloj, el piso, la pared, el pequeño postre y el jugo que daban como refrigerio, no sabía donde posar su mirada, y mucho menos, donde ocupar sus pensamientos.

_-Por que no mejor confiamos en que Pilika entendió que lo que quiso decir Tamao era que debía buscarnos sola? _–Comentó calmadamente Yun-

_-Tú no lo entiendes Yun… Yoh no debe ni querer verme a la cara… Si es él quien está allí en el aeropuerto, seguramente se subiría al avión de vuelta a Tokio en cuanto se de cuenta de que estoy allí… _

_-Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso señorita Anna? _

_-Tal fue la magnitud de su descontento? _

Anna titubeó. Luego de unos segundos, eternos segundos, agregó con la voz quebrada.

_-El… el terminó con nuestro compromiso…

* * *

_

_-tu… tu qué? _–Todos se quedaron fríos de la impresión-

_-Fue… fue precipitado, fue sin pensar… Estaba muy molesto, decepcionado… Ella… _-se cubrió el rostro con las manos, luego estas las pasó por su cabello, tomando entre ellas sus audífonos- _No imaginan todas las cosas terribles que le dije… Yo lo lamento tanto… Yo daría mi vida entera por verla… Haría lo que fuera, para que en vez de que Yun y Tamao bajen de ese avión, lo hiciera ella… _

_-Pero algo debió pasar para que tomaras esa decisión… _

_-No lo se… Talvez…

* * *

_

_-Un malentendido…Un absurdo malentendido… _

Anna miraba la pequeña cajita en la que venía el regalo de Horo-Horo envuelto. Había prometido acondicionarlo para que durante el viaje no se rompiera, y así lo hizo, no de buena gana, pero con toda la voluntad del mundo. Había prometido envolverlo, y por él, lo cumplió. Aún así, miraba el regalo fríamente, como si el pequeño objeto fuese el culpable de lo que pasaba.

_-Que clase de malentendido señorita Anna?_

_-Yo… yo estaba infinitamente celosa…Y hablé de más, hablé sin pensar…_

_-Y por que no pudieron resolverlo en el momento? _

_-El quiso… pero yo… No lo dejé…_

**-F.B-**

_-Anna! Podrías quizás ser un poco más racional? _

_-Racional? Acaso estás intentando decirme que es de gente irracional pensar que su futuro marido está más interesado en sus amigos, que en su futura esposa? _

_-No, he dicho que TU estas siendo irracional por pensarlo_

Yohmei y Kino habían llegado a la mansión de Funbari la misma tarde en la que los jóvenes partirían para Hokkaido. Al momento de su llegada, todo estaba de maravilla, se saludaron y platicaron placidamente en la sala acerca de los planes para Navidad. Anna estaba clara y segura de querer pasar las Navidades en Izumo con los padres y abuelos de su prometido, con el fin de poder consolidar su compromiso y tal vez, apuntar una fecha para la ceremonia. Yohmei y Kino no podrían estar mas de acuerdo con eso, pero Yoh tenía mejores planes para pasar las fiestas.

_-No comprendo por que tienes tanta insistencia en arruinar los planes que tu familia tiene para nosotros… _-le reprochó una dolida Anna, a punto de colerizarse-

_-Nosotros Anna? Querrás decir para ellos y para ti, por que a mi no me parece un plan navideño aburrirnos hasta la muerte en Izumo_

_-Aaa pero si te lo parece arrastrarme contigo hasta Hokkaido durante más de un mes! Por que no te basta con ir al cumpleaños de Horo-Horo, No! De paso, quieres quedarte a pasar las navidades y también el año nuevo! _

_-Deja las exageraciones y sobreactuaciones para cuando quieras humillarme frente a mis amigos… Ahora somos solo TU y YO! Y no recuerdo haber dicho en ningún momento que también pasaríamos afuera el año nuevo_

_-Ja! Ahora vas a hacerme pasar por loca! _

_-No pretendo hacer eso, si de verdad estás loca, nada tengo yo que ver en eso _

El rostro de Anna se desfiguró de sorpresa por las palabras de Yoh. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de abordar sus ojos, pero no lo iba a permitir, el joven ya había herido lo suficiente su orgullo como para también llorar frente a el. En cambio, en un arrebato de rabia, alzó su mano derecha y planto en la mejilla de su prometido una sonora bofetada.

_-Como… como te atreves a burlarte así de mi Yoh Asakura! No te bastó con avergonzarme frente a tus abuelos, sino que también te hartas con llamarme irracional, y encima de eso, loca! _

Yoh la miraba, dolido, pero sobre todo, furioso. Se sujetaba la mejilla izquierda, donde había recibido la bofetada, y cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, la apunto amenazadoramente con su dedo índice.

_-Yo no he hecho nada para avergonzarte, todo lo haz hecho tu sola. Yo no fui quien sin consultarme hablo abiertamente de estar de acuerdo en pasar las navidades en Izumo, como lo hacemos todos los años, no se te ocurrió que tal vez sería bueno cambiar el panorama? _

_-No se te ocurrió tal vez decirme eso esta mañana cuando hablaste con Manta de irnos todos a Hokkaido? Que querías? Que leyera tu mente para saber que cuando aceptabas la invitación, eso incluía estadía para todo el maldito mes? _

_-Estás equivocada Anna _–el tono de voz de Yoh se hacía cada vez mas fuerte- _esta mañana solo le dije a Manta que accediste a acompañarnos a Hokkaido para el cumpleaños de Horo-Horo, aún no he aceptado NI rechazado la oferta de pasar las fiestas con todos mis amigos_

_-Claro… Todos tus amigos… y a mi que me parta un rayo no es cierto?_

_-Que? De que estas hablando? La que quiere que partan a alguien con un rayo aquí eres tu, y nada mas y nada menos que a mi, condenándome a ir contigo a Izumo. _

_-Ah… entonces es eso… No es Izumo, No son tus abuelos ni tus padres, soy yo cierto Yoh? La condena de pasar las navidades en Izumo es tener que pasarlas conmigo! _

_-Deja de intentar manipularme Anna… Los celos te están cegando! _

_-Celos? Si, tal vez sea eso, estoy infinitamente celosa de que todo lo que hagas, lo hagas pensando en ellos, siempre en ellos, y nunca en mí! _

_-Que dices? Si te pedí que vinieras conmigo no fue por lástima Anna! En serio, de corazón, quería que me acompañaras_

_-Y ahora por qué no quieres? Por que soy una… loca celosa irracional que quiere separarte de tus amigos? Admítelo Yoh… No quieres estar conmigo en Navidad. _

Ya había sido suficiente. Yoh suspiró amargamente intentando contenerse… Pero no lo logró.

_-Si Anna, al fin lo descubriste! No quiero pasar las navidades contigo, me aburres hasta la muerte, y dado el hecho de que tu no tienes ningún otro lugar al que recurrir, tu te vas para Izumo y yo me voy para Hokkaido, te parece? _

_-Que si me parece? Si hasta voy a estar mejor sin ti! _

Los ojos de Anna comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas rápidamente. No podía controlar nada, ni su llanto, ni las palabras que salían de su boca.

-_Tu… eres un gran hipócrita mentiroso… Todos estos años… _

_-Todos estos años que? QUE ANNA QUE? No han sido mas que una perdida de tiempo, estamos comprometidos si, pero a que precio? Tu eres feliz? Por que yo no lo soy. _

_-Que… que quieres decir con eso… _

_-Se terminó Anna… Ya no tendrás que seguir soportando mis tonterías… Y no vas a pasar la vergüenza de tener que decirle a mis abuelos que te vas de mi lado por que no toleras mi presencia! Ves? Ahora todos seremos felices! Eres Libre de hacer lo que te plazca Anna Kyouyama. Ya no eres mi prometida. _

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Yoh se dio la vuelta, y quedó mirando hacia la ventana. No miraba nada en especial, solo esperaba a que la rubia dijera algo. Se quejara, le reprochara, le dijera que no debían terminar así... Pero nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, Anna lo miraba perpleja. Acaso eso era libertad? Así de miserable se sentía lo que el llamaba ser libre? No. No podía ser. Prefería estar atada a él, que ser libre… Pero no lo dijo. Sus ojos se cargaron nuevamente, y antes de derrumbarse frente a el, se encaminó hacia la puerta, y al abrirla…

_-Esto es algo totalmente absurdo ­_–reprochó Kino, quien escuchó toda la discusión desde la cocina- _ustedes dos son mucho mas inteligentes que esto. _–Miró a Anna y le susurró- _no puedes permitirlo… _

_-Déjalo ya abuela, se acabó. _

Yoh se abrió paso entre las dos mujeres y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Anna, por su parte, respiraba agitadamente, sin quitar la vista del pasillo. Kino estaba saturada de ideas. No sabía que pensar.

­_-Anna, no puedes dejar esto así. Podrás explicarme que..?_

_-Yoh se irá esta noche, tomará el vuelo de las 9, y llegará a Hokkaido a media noche. _

_-Pero no sabes por cuanto… _

_-No, no lo sé. _–Respondió secamente- _Si me disculpa… _

_-Tú eres más inteligente que esto Anna… _

Anna se detuvo un instante, y la miró. Kino se sorprendió con lo que veía. Lágrimas bajaban abundantemente por las mejillas de Anna, y se perdían en lo nacarado de su cuello. Kino calló con aquella imagen, y Anna solo logró articular una cosa.

_-No Kino, no lo soy… _

Anna se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación. Yohmei miraba a Kino sin entender nada, y Kino solamente le rezaba a los grandes espíritus que los jóvenes lograsen arreglar sus diferencias. Por su parte, Anna se encontraba recostada de la puerta de su habitación, y al encontrarse sola e inmersa en la quietud de su alcoba, se tiró al suelo, y estando recostada de la puerta, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos llorando desconsoladamente.

**-F.B-**

_-Pasadas un par de horas, Kino me pidió que hablara con él nuevamente. Yo accedí, lo busqué y le dije que si podíamos platicar lo sucedido, pero me dijo que no había nada que decir. Ya todo había quedado muy claro para él. Yo había sido muy egoísta al no querer ver más allá. Que ya era tarde. El había decidido irse a Hokkaido. En un último intento por arreglarlo todo, decidí apoyarlo, consentí que se fuera, pero le pedí en nombre de sus abuelos, que volviera para navidad. Dijo que lo haría, pero para año nuevo, y solo por cumplir con sus obligaciones. Le dije que no había convenido dejarlo ir por tanto tiempo, y el me dijo que lo haría, y que cual era el problema, si igual yo estaría mejor sin él… No tenía más peso sobre él, ya no era su prometida…_

Tamao y Yun guardaron silencio. Intercambiaron miradas, y tomaron la mano de Anna, apoyándola en lo posible a superar ese dolor. Anna se sentía mas aliviada, por haber al fin podido compartir aquello que la carcomía por dentro. Se sentía preparada. Lista para lo que viniera. Lista para, después de casi un mes, volverlo a ver.

* * *

_-No sabía que todo había sido tan… intenso amigo. Imaginé muchas cosas, pero jamás nada así. _

_-Si… Como sea, debo volver para año nuevo, no accedí a volver para navidad, por que quería darme un tiempo para pensar como resolverlo todo al llegar a Izumo. Pero aún no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer… _

_-Todo se aclarará amigo _–sus amigos le sonrieron intentando darle ánimos, y el castaño les correspondió-

_-si… se que si. Todo saldrá bien, cierto? Jiji _

Todos rieron un rato más, esperando a que el avión al fin llegara. Una amable joven les repartió café, debido a lo baja de la temperatura, y todos siguieron platicando de diversas cosas, calmando la densa atmósfera que había dejado el relato del castaño. Cuando los altavoces sonaron, anunciando la llegada del vuelo proveniente de Tokio, todos se aproximaron a las puertas para recibir a las chicas calurosamente. Todos, menos Yoh, quien se quedó un par de metros detrás de ellos, pensativo. Se sentina relajado, tal vez por haberse desahogado con sus amigos, pero a la vez, algo en su interior lo ponía nervioso. Estaba intranquilo. Al abrirse las puertas, Tamao y Yun saludaron a todos calurosamente, pero de repente, un silencio inmediato reinó en el lugar.

_-mm? Pasa algo? _–Yoh miró por encima de todos, notando la gélida reacción de sus amigos ante algo, o más bien alguien.

Sus amigos se abrieron camino, y en medio de todos ellos, se encontraba Anna. Seria e inexpresiva. Pero el leve temblor de sus labios delataba sus nervios. Yoh, así como el resto, quedó helado de la impresión. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y dejó caer al suelo el café que estaba bebiendo. Si deseó verla bajándose de ese avión, ahora no sabía como reaccionar. No había tenido tiempo de soñar con lo que haría si la encontraba en aquel lugar. En cambio, Anna esperaba esa como la mejor reacción que Yoh debía tener al verla. No quería encontrarlo en el aeropuerto, pero algo le decía que así sería. Así que estaba preparada. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, aproximándose a él. Dejó su equipaje en el suelo, y lo miró. Cierto era que estaba harto nerviosa, pero eso no la detendría. Si había llegado hasta allí, ese era el momento exacto para hablar.

_-Si aún hoy, al verme aquí, consideras que no hay nada más que decir, me regreso a Tokio en el vuelo de mañana. _–Habló con frialdad- _Pero… _-su tono de voz se suavizó, y dijo casi suplicante-_ si piensas, así como yo, que queda algo por salvar. Por favor Yoh, es ahora o nunca._

* * *

Hola! Capítulo 3 a la orden jeje espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Prometo actualizar pronto, tan pronto como las ultimas dos veces, antes de irme a la playa a pasar 24 y 25 de Diciembre. 

Como siempre, por favor dejen sus comentarios, quejas, correciones, burlas, insultos, saludos, peticiones y demas a través de los reviews. A quienes me han escrito, les dedico este capítulo, he aquí, para todos ustedes! Y para quienes leen anónimamente, los invito a dejarme como regalo de navidad un comentario asi sea chiquitito, no saben lo motivador de que es.

Saludos, y que la fuerza este con ustedes. Izzie.


	4. Ha dejado de nevar

**Ha dejado de Nevar**

**L**a víspera de navidad nunca antes había sido tan fría, como aquella noche.

_-No sé que haré.. _

_-Yoh.._

_-Está aquí peque, aquí! Y no he sabido ser suficientemente hombre para encararla.. _

_-No es cuestión de hombría amigo.._

Fría, supremamente fría, como no habían de sentirla desde su última separación. 

_-Son cosas del corazón, señorita Anna.. _

_-Corazón? Ay Tamao, Si fuese cuestión del corazón en estos momentos estaría, no aquí, en cualquier lugar, a su lado.. _

La barrera entre ellos nunca había estado tan fuerte.. Su voluntad para encontrarse, nunca había estado tan difusa.. 

_-Ha estado aquí un día entero Manta, y aún no hemos cruzado palabras.. Ha estado aquí, a una puerta de distancia, y cada momento en que quiero acercarme, me aleja el pensamiento de tener otra riña.. _

Aún así, el deseo de ambos era el mismo.. 

_-Quiero estar a su lado.._

_-y que te lo impide?_

..Al igual que el problema.

_-El miedo de que, honestamente, esté mejor sin mi._

* * *

El reloj de pared de la sala marcaba las 7 de la noche. La casa de los ainu se encontraba divinamente decorada, y con algunos detalles los amigos de Yoh, o algunos de ellos, se habían encargado de hacer sentir a Anna un poco más cómoda, además de intentar solventar un poco el problema que traían ambos desde Fumbary. Desde botas con el nombre de todos, incluyendo el de ella, colgando de la chimenea, muérdago en cada puerta para fomentar el romanticismo, velas en cada lugar sombrío de la modesta casa, y en el frondoso árbol, regalos por parte de todos. Los jóvenes que se encontraban allí para celebrar la navidad, estaban emocionados, y a su vez, algo cohibidos por el denso ambiente que se generaba cada vez que ambos jóvenes, Yoh y Anna, se tropezaban en algún pasillo o corredor. Aún así, el espíritu navideño no se había marchado, por completo, y se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles antes de la cena. 

_-Ryu ya deja quieta la ensalada! ­_–una azorada Pilika intentaba mantener el orden- 

_-Es que me sigue pareciendo que le falta gusto.. No tienes aceite de oliva por allí? _

_-Lo que le falta es salsa agridulce_

_-Len, podrías por favor dejar de querer que todo sepa a chi-chi? _

_-Lo siento, intento quitarme un poco el sabor a Japón de la boca. Y es COMIDA CHINA, no chi-chi. _

_-Chi-chi y punto. _

_-Bueno chi-chi suena mejor que chu-chi._

_-No es chu-chi, es SUCHI! _

_-Para mi suena igual de asiático pue'. Yo insisto en que debimos cocinar HAMBURGUESAS! A to's les gustan las Hamburguesas. _

_-Pero las hamburguesas se comen siempre Chocolove, no tienen nada de especial. _

_-Tampoco tiene nada de especial el arroz con camarones y la sopa de arvejas que cenaremos hoy. _

_-Me estás hartando cabeza de tiburón!_

_-Que la sopa de arvejas no es para Año nuevo pue'? por aquello de la abundancia.. _

_-Yo no quiero que abunde más nada, con el ego de Len ya me estoy quedando sin aire. _

_-Intento ignorarte pero te lo estás buscando._

_-Por favor ya dejen de pelear! Hermano, guarda tu cuchilla, joven Horo, deje a koloro disfrutar de la nieve en paz. Se supone que hoy es un día tranquilo. _

_-GRAAACIAAS Jun! Y yo que creía que mantener a Ryu alejado de la comida era el problema.. _

_-Mm.. Ahora necesito un poco de pimienta! _

_-..._

_-Es inútil.. Me rindo! _–Pilika sale de la cocina tirando el trapo, el cual cae en la cabeza de Fausto-

_-Oigan, podrían por favor intentar mantenerse en paz? Ya es bastante malo que el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna estén peleados. _

_-Liserg tiene razón.. Y yo que siempre creí que Yoh estaría mejor si la arpía de Anna. _

_-Pues cada oveja con su pareja _

_-Y quien está hablando de ovejas Len?_

_-Mantener un conversación contigo es contraproducente Horo-Horo_

_-No me cambies el tema y dime de que ovejas estás hablando_

_-..._

_-Si se ponen a conta' ovejas a esta hora se quedaran dormidos antes e' que llegue el gordito pue' _

_-ejem.. El punto es que deberíamos intentar hacer algo no? _

_-Ya tu y Tamao hicieron su parte hermana, trajeron a Anna hasta aquí. _

_-Y ya todos nos encargamos de intentar hacerla sentir cómoda, a pesar de que a ella nunca le preocupa como nos sintamos nosotros en su casa. _

_-Deja de buscarle pelea Horo-Horo... Y no nos "encargamos". Te recuerdo que preferiste abrir el camino en la nieve que ayudarnos con la decoración. _

_-No es pelea, solo digo la verdad. Además, si ella no nos quiere, no se para que se esmeran tanto por caerle bien._

_-Por que es importante para Don Yoh. Yo por eso me encargue de tejerle a Doña Anna su nombre sobre la media que Jun fue a comprarle. _

_-Si, pero eres tan inculto, que escribiste Doña Hana con H y una sola N._

_-Yo ayude a Pilika elegir el muérdago para las puertas, luego Morfin los colgó. _

_-Torcidos, pero bueno. Y ahora que recuerdo, Chocolove tampoco hizo nada. _

_-Yo encendi las velitas pue' _

_-Ah si ya recuerdo que casi incendias mi casa.. _

_-Jun y Manta decoraron el árbol, y Tamao forró los regalos de todos_

_-Y para que se preocupan, si con todo lo que han hecho ninguno de ellos se armado de valor para enfrentarse al problema. _

_-Es cierto, tuvieron todo el día para arreglarse, pero en cambio, Yoh se supo a limpiar! Cuando has visto tu eso!_

_-Y Doña Anna ayudó con la cena.. _

_-..Y tú la dejaste Ryu? ­­_–dice Horo perplejo-

_-Pues si, fue de bastante apoyo en la cocina. _

_-Esta noche moriremos envenenados.. _

_-Deja el dramatismo Hoto-Hoto_

_-Acaso no sabes que Yoh y ella están peleados por nuestra culpa? _

_-No seas torpe, Doña Anna podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero no sería capaz de envenenarnos._

_-...No quiero morir acuchillado! _

_-Cálmense todos! Anna podrá tener miles de razones para odiarlos, pero es inteligente y sabe que eso empeoraría las cosas. _

_-Yo creo que si nos mata, acabaría con el problema.. _

_-Hay que ver que eres idiota tofo-tofo_

_-A quien le dices tofo-tofo eh? SIMBA!_

_-Quiero ya ser el rey! _–Sale Chocolove con una corona de plumas en la cabeza que nadie sabe de donde la saco- 

_-PODRÍAN POR UNA VEZ TOMARSE LAS COSAS EN SERIO! _-Ryu les pega un sartenazo a cada uno y todos en el salón quedan perplejos- _Estamos hablando de algo serio, y ustedes tres se ponen a payasear! _

_-Ya sabía yo.. Ryo se puso de parte de Anna.. Empezaron a volar sartenes, quien sabe que más volará por ahí.. Estamos perdidos.. _

_-Yo no estoy de parte de nadie Horo-Horo, solamente sé que Doña Anna es una mujer correcta, y que nada de lo que ella hace es para hacerle a nadie ningún mal. _

_­-Y tu crees que envenenarnos es muy bueno no? _

_-ME RINDO! _–Ryu, al igual que Pilika, sale de la cocina tirando el delantal y el gorro, los cuales nuevamente caen encima de Fausto. 

_-Deberían madurar todos un poco_

_-Ejem.. Oigan muchachos _–Fausto intenta interrumpir

_-Es cierto, por más ganas y razones que tuviese la señorita Anna para matarnos, Ryu tiene razón, no lo hará por que no sería capaz de lastimar al joven Yoh._

_-Chicos.._

_-El cabeza de puercoespín es el que no entiende. _

_-Podrían por favor.. _

_-Lo que ustedes no entienden es que esa víbora con tal de tener a Yoh para que le limpie y le sirva todo el día todos los días es capaz hasta de envenenarnos! _

_-De verdad me crees capaz de matarlos Horo-Horo?_

* * *

_-Que hacen ustedes aquí afuera con este frío? _

_-Yoh! Hola, bueno, este, Ryu y yo.. Mm.. _

_-Nos preguntábamos Don Yoh, por que no ha hablado aún con la señorita Anna?_

_-A todos les quita el sueño eso no?_

_-Estamos preocupados por ambos Yoh.. Tu no comes, y Anna bueno, está limpiando, ayudando y no ha regañado ni ordenado nada a nadie.. es extraño. _

_-Acaso no es mejor así? _

_-De que habla Don Yoh? _

_-Pues.. que si no creen que Anna es mejor persona así, o al menos, es mas llevadera.. _

_-Tú lo crees así?_

_-Yo? Por supuesto que no, yo a ella la.. la respeto y admiro por lo que es y por que no aparenta ser quien no es frente a nadie, inclusive frente a ustedes. _

_-Sólo eso?_

_-Uhm? _

_-Que si solo la respetas.. _

Yoh se quedó pensativo. Los 3 shamanes tenían las miradas perdidas en el horizonte, Pilika y Ryu pensaban de que forma ayudar a su buen amigo, mientras que Yoh sudaba frío con la simple afirmación de Pilika: "Sólo la respetas". Pasaron varios minutos en sepulcral silencio, hasta que Ryu se levantó. 

_-Pues yo voy a bañarme antes de que tenga a todo el torneo de shamanes haciendo la cola por delante de mí. Usted ya está listo Don Yoh? Pilika? _

_-Yo si estoy lista Ryu, al igual que Tamao, Jun, Fausto, Manta y Liserg. Sólo faltan Tú, Chocolove, Len y Horo-Horo. _

_-La.. señorita Anna ya está lista? _

_-Si, ella también. Entró a bañarse justo después de que yo saliera. _

_-Está bien, bueno entonces con su permiso. _

Ryu entró de nuevo a la casa, y Pilika se quedó acompañando a un callado Yoh. Quería ayudarlo, realmente necesitaba ayudarlo, puesto que tenía dos cargas a su haber. Primero, haber escuchado el llanto de Anna durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana durante la salida de compras, y por otro lado, necesitaba comprobarle a su hermano que estaba equivocado con respecto a Anna. Que ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Necesitaba demostrarlo, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, y las indiscreciones de su hermano generaran problemas mayores. 

_-Y bien? _

_-Sigue nevando.. y todo está helado y acorazado por la copiosa nieve.._ –Suspiró y pensó­- _"Ojalá y este clima fuera menos como tú ahora Anna. Ojalá y en tu corazón parara de nevar".. _

_-Yoh.. _

_-Lástima que no podamos ver las estrellas.. _

_-Yoh!_

_-No se que esperas que diga Pilika.. _

_-Pues, no lo sé, solo digo que dudo que Anna haya venido hasta Hokkaido por que sabe que "la respetas", y mucho menos me comeré el cuento de Tamao de que vino a entregarle el regalo a Horo-Horo. _

_-Regalo? _–Yoh mira a Pilika algo confuso-

_-Si, el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermano, el que se te quedó_

_-De verdad lo trajo?_

_-Eso fue lo que dijo Tamao.. Acaso no es cierto? _

_-No lo sé, no he hablado con Anna.. _

_-Y para cuando lo vas a dejar?_

_-Ahora le digo que me lo entregue, y bueno se lo daré a Horo como anexo del de navidad. _

_-Estoy hablando de cuando hablarás con ella.. _

_-Pilika.._

_-Es mejor que hables tú con ella antes de que alguien se te adelante.. _

_-Luego Pilika.. _

_-Para cuando? Vas a esperar a que se esté muriendo?_

_-No seas tan.. _

_-O esperaras a que se entere de que mi hermano la odia?_

_-Yo no.. ­_–Las palabras de Pilika rebotaron dentro de Yoh-_ Que haz dicho? _

_-No la odia.. pero, Horo-Horo siente mucho aprecio por ti, y cree que Anna está a tu lado solo para explotarte. Por eso no te invitó a pasar las navidades aquí, para alejarte de ella, sabes? Yo fui quien invitó a Anna, por que creo ciegamente que entre tu y ella hay mucho más. _

_-Por supuesto que hay mucho más Pilika_

_-Y entonces?_

_-Es que.. No entiendes.. Ella y yo nunca hemos sido buenos hablando.. _

_-En que son buenos entonces? _

_-Pues.. generalmente.. ella ordena y yo obedezco.. jeje.. _

_-Pues ya basta no? Tal vez es hora de que tomes las riendas tu, por lo menos por esta vez_

_-A que te refieres? _

_-Pues, si hablar no se les da muy bien, o por lo menos, hablar mucho, empieza por donde ambos saben tratar. Las acciones, y bueno, piensa en algo que le puedas decir que no la confunda y que no genere malentendidos.. Tienen que aprender a hablar para que puedan llevar una vida matrimonial san.._

_-Ya no estamos comprometidos._

_-Y eso que? Igual quieres casarte con ella no? Déjate llevar por el corazón. La razón es inútil en casos como este.. _

_-Yo puedo dejarme llevar, ella lo dudo.. _

_-Si tu das un buen primer paso, ella lo hará.. _

_-Como estás tan segura? _

_-Por que ella no solo siente respeto hacia ti. _

Ambos se miraron seriamente, hasta que Yoh le sonrió y la abrazó. Pilika se sorprendió por el gesto, pero le correspondió amigablemente. 

_-Ve por ella Yoh. Como te dijo, es ahora o nunca. _

_-Primero debo hablar con Horo-Horo_

_-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, tu amigo ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía por decir.._

* * *

_-Te costaba mucho avisarme que estaba detrás de mí! _–Horo-Horo se tapaba la cabeza con el trapo de cocina, más el delantal y el gorro

_-Intenté avisarles a todos, pero no me hicieron caso. _

_-Ahora si la embarraste Horo-Horo.. _

_-Yoh me va a matar! _

_-Y ese si es capaz de hacerte añicos pue'! _

_-No ayudas Chocolove.._

_-Tal vez ayudaría si hablarás con él antes de que ella lo haga.._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con el gringuito pue'. El que madruga dios lo ayuda!_

_-No soy gringo Chocolove, soy inglés.. _

_-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, como mujer debo decir que si vas y hablas con Yoh, Anna creerá que quieres tomar ventaja sobre ella para manipularlo a tu favor_

_-Y que no es eso lo que quiero? Mejor tenerlo a mi favor a que esté del de ella.. _

_-Mi hermana tienes razón tofo-tofo, deja que ellos hablen, y luego te buscarán, si no, buscala tú.._

_-Que LA busques dices?_

_-Si, a Anna, es con ella con quien debes disculparte primeramente_

_-Pues si todo lo que dije es cierto! _

_-ERES UN IDIOTAAAAA! _–Pilika sale de la nada y le cae encima a Horo-Horo golpeandolo. 

_-Pi..pero..pe..pe..pi..pili..PILIKA! _–Logra sujetarle las manos-_ Que te pasa? _

_-Como se te ocurre decirle a Anna todo lo que le dijiste! Acabas de empeorarlo todo! _

_-Fue un accidente! Perdóname!_

_-Hermano, si te ocuparas más en prestarle atención a los sentimientos de la gente esto no habría ocurrido! Ahora lo haz empeorado todo! _

_-Yo no creo que lo haya empeorado_ –dice Fausto tranquilamente- 

_-Ah no? Pues a mi no me parece un lindo regalo de navidad lo que hizo mi hermano antropófago enamorado de un cadáver viviente!_

_-Y después preguntan por qué Horo-Horo habla sin pensar.. _

_-No te metas con mi hermana Simba!_

_-Que quieres que me ponga falda y baile ula-ula? _–Sale Chocolove vestido de hawaiano

_-De dónde sacas todos esos trajes? _–dice Liserg asombrado

_-ENFÓQUENSE! Por qué dices que no crees que lo haya empeorado Fausto? _

_-Fácil señorita Tao, ahora Horo-Horo les ha dado una razón para enfrentarse_

_-Mm.. tienes razón, al menos ahora van a hablar_

_-Pero ahora Yoh va a tener que elegir un bando! O sus amigos o Anna _

_-Claro que no Pilika, Estoy de acuerdo con Jun, ahora hablarán y aclararán todo. _

_-No lo sé.. Pero bueno, ya se harán las 8 y no están todos listos, vayan a bañarse y estamos en la sala a las 8.15._

* * *

_-Llevamos 15 minutos discutiendo Anna, y no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo_

_-No es culpa mía.._

_-Yo no te estoy culpando.. _

Anna se encontraba de pie junto al pino del patio de la casa, Yoh la miraba desde atrás. Seguía nevando copiosamente y el frío comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más. Anna se frotaba las manos y sus labios temblaban, Yoh al notarlo, comentó. 

_-Deberíamos entrar, no quiero que te enfermes.._

_-Desde cuando te importa mi bienestar.. _

_-Desde siempre y lo sabes_

_-Creía saberlo hasta que me entere que Horo-Horo me odia, y no me lo habías dicho_

_-Yo también me acabo de enterar, Pilika justo me lo decía_

_-Y ahora me vas a decir que planeabas contármelo_

_-Sí, tal vez.. después de arreglar nuestras diferencias _

_-Como planeas arreglar nuestras diferencias si no eres sincero conmigo? _–se da la vuelta y lo mira, aún estando junto al pino-

_-Siempre lo he sido, nunca te he mentido ni ocultado nada.. además, por que formas tanto alboroto por Horo, al fin y al cabo ni te importa él ni mis amigos.._

_-Te equivocas, claro que me importan.. no como quisieras, pero claro que me importan_

_-Como quisiera? A que te refieres? _

_-No son mis amigos, ni puedo ser su amiga.. aún, al menos, pero me importan por que a ti te importan._

_-Y como pretendes que sean tus amigos si no te das el tiempo para conocerlos?_

_-Estoy intentándolo Yoh.._

_-No lo suficiente.._

_-No merezco crédito por intentarlo al menos? _

_-si, supongo _–se acerca a él lentamente y comienza a sentirse un dejo de rencor en sus palabras-_ pero que consigo con intentar que me importen si yo a ellos no les importo? _

_-Les importas Anna!_

_-No a Horo! _

_-Bueno! 1 de 10! Que mal! _

_-Con que el me odie es suficiente Yoh, puede hacer que tu me odies_

_-Lo crees capaz de manipularme? _

_-El me cree capaz de asesinarlo_

_-Qu.. de que hablas? _

_-Si Yoh! Ahorita en la cocina lo dijo! _

_-No pudo haberlo dicho en serio.. Hablaré con él.. _

_-No, no importa, nada importa, olvidalo quieres? Vamos a cenar y punto. _

_-No me des órdenes._

_-se detiene en seco y suspira amargamente- Te suplico que vengas a cenar. _

_-No seas hipócrita_

_-Entonces que quieres de mí!_

_-Que seas tú misma!_

_-Al parecer no funciona! _

_-Funcionaría si te dej.. _

_-La cena está servida pue'! _–Chocolove camina por toda la casa con una mega cacerola tocándola como si fuera gong chino-_ Vengan todos que se enfría!_

_-Como dije.. Vamos a cenar.. _

_-Trajiste el regalo de Horo? _–Preguntó Yoh mirando el cielo-

_-Así es, era mi responsabilidad traerlo, puesto que es importante para ti. _

Anna pasa por un lado de Yoh fría e inexpresiva y entra en la casa, este la sigue absorto de impotencia, y en vez de dirigirse al comedor, cruza al pasillo y empieza a subir las escaleras. Anna escucha sus pasos alejarse, se da la vuelta y olvidando por un segundo que estaban peleados, dijo sutilmente

_-A dónde vas?_

_-Bajaré en un momento_

_-Pero es la cena de navidad, nunca te la pierdes_

_-Yo los alcanzo, comiencen sin mí_

_-Yoh.._

_-Por favor.. Prometo bajar pronto. _–La miró, y a Anna le pareció distinguir entre la titilante luz de la vela una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Yoh-

_-Está bien. _

Anna se dirigió pronto al comedor, y al entrar, los encontró a todos sentados, excepto por Ryu que estaba esperándolos, a ella y a Yoh, para comenzar a servir. 

_-Donde está Don Yoh?_

_-Dijo que no tardaba en bajar. Puedo..? _–dirigiéndose a la silla-

_-Por supuesto, siéntese._

Ryu le separó la silla de la mesa, Anna tomó asiento y hace un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Seguidamente, Ryu comenzó a servir la comida en dirección a las agujas del reloj. El primero, Horo-Horo, en uno de los extremos de la gran mesa, a su lado, Ryu, Liserg, Anna, Tamao, Chocolove, Len en el otro extremo de la mesa, Jun, Fausto, Yoh al frente de Anna, Manta y Pilika al lado de Horo. Se sentía el denso ambiente de tensión en el lugar, tan denso que podría bien cortarse con una navaja. Todos se sentían incómodos, hasta que Horo rompió el silencio. 

_-Dónde dijiste que estaba Yoh, Anna?_

_-No lo dije. Solo dije que no tardaba en bajar. _

_-Y eso? _–Preguntó Pilika curiosa- 

_-No lo sé, habría subido a buscar algo supongo. _

_-Ya veo. Tamao lograste envolver todos los regalos? _

_-Si joven Horo. Todos menos los de la señorita Anna que ya los traía envueltos. _

_-Trajiste regalos Anna? _–Preguntó cínicamente Horo-Horo. Luego de notar que había pensado en voz alta, comenzó a temblar y se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Cierto era que Anna no le agradaba mucho, pero le tenía más miedo que rencor.– _Lo.. lo siento_

_-Tranquilo Horo-Horo. Y sí, traje regalos, detalles más que todo, nada voluminoso. _

_-No debió haberse molestado Doña Anna_

_-No es molestia Ryu, a diferencia de lo que creen. Yoh no cree que realmente intento agradarles, ni siquiera ustedes lo creen, tampoco planeo comprarlos si es lo que piensan. Pero a pesar de que Yoh y yo ya no estemos comprometidos, como se que ya todos saben, seguirán siendo sus amigos, y yo sigo siendo parte de la familia Asakura, así que posiblemente de vez en vez nos seguiremos encontrando. _

Todos se quedaron en sepulcral silencio. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de Ryu alrededor de la mesa sirviendo los platos, hasta que cuando terminó, se sentó, y todos comenzaron a comer. En ese mismo instante, Yoh bajó las escaleras y entró en la sala del comedor. 

_-Discúlpenme, tenía que ir al baño _–dijo tajante sentándose en la mesa y sacando torpemente una mano que se le había quedado atorada en el bolsillo del pantalón

_-Ya está su plato servido Don Yoh, justo en frente de Doña Anna. Como esperaba, no tardó mucho en bajar. _

_-Deje dicho con Anna que no tardaría_

_-Y Doña Anna amablemente hizo el favor de comunicárnoslo_

Yoh se sentó frente a Anna y la miró. El tiempo se detuvo entre ellos. Todos comían y platicaban serenamente a su alrededor, intentando romper el hielo. Comían y reían, sin notar que ni Yoh ni Anna habían probado bocado. Al fin Yoh bajó la mirada, y se dispuso a comer, cuando algo lo detuvo. 

_-Tal vez no seamos amigos. Ni les simpatice a todos _–mirando fijamente a Horo-Horo, quien se puso rojo como fresa madura-_ pero realmente mi intención nunca fue desagradarles, si alguna vez esa fue la impresión que di, quiero disculparme. Soy como soy con Yoh y con ustedes como suelo ser con cualquier persona, la diferencia entre cualquier persona y ustedes, es que en ustedes sí confío, no por mí, ni por lo que hayan hecho, si no por que Yoh así lo hace. Y nada de lo que hayan dicho cambiará ese hecho. Y queriendo destacar que me he tragado mi orgullo para decirles esto, que no ha sido fácil, lo que me queda por decir es que me alegro de estar aquí esta navidad, no se si a ustedes les alegre, y si les digo que no me importa les miento, porque me importa sí, pero les prometo que si no quieren verme más aquí no volveré, así como les prometo que pase lo que pase, intentaré que mi carácter sea siempre más como fue hoy que como siempre ha sido. Y, por último _–se puso de pie y caminó hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa-_ disculpa el retraso, feliz cumpleaños Horo-Horo, de parte de Yoh_

_-Y de Anna _–se apresuró a decir Yoh

Anna se sonrió levemente, y sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada, retomó su lugar en la mesa y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente, intentando ignorar las miradas que se posaban sobre ella. Todos quedaron atónitos, más hubo alguien que agradeció aquel gesto enormemente. Horo-Horo sabía que aquel discurso no era para todos, era para él, o al menos en una gran parte. Y también supo que a la única persona a la que tal vez Anna le mostraría cariño sería a Yoh, de resto, los demás debían conformarse con sutiles muestras de afecto. Aquella noche Horo-Horo había recibido la suya, y estaba dispuesto a devolverle la caricia. 

_-Si no dejan de babearse sobre el plato, más rápido de lo que cante un gallo no habrá comida sobre él, y no lo digo precisamente por que la vaya a botar. _

Todos despertaron del trance y comenzaron a comer y a platicar abiertamente, como si el pequeño discurso de Anna les había dado paso libre para sentirse con ella como una más del grupo. Ya no se sentían como 11 amigos y Anna, ahora eran 12 y estaban todos disfrutando de la cena de noche buena. Anna miró sobre su hombre a Horo-Horo y le sonrió por el gesto, el sin disimular rió abiertamente y comenzó a comer con el apetito mas voraz que había tenido jamás. Por otra parte, Yoh no salía de su asombro, y cuando intentó llamar la atención para decir algo, Pilika que estaba sentada de frente a la gran ventana que daba al patio gritó eufórica. 

_-Ha parado de nevar! _

Todos voltearon precipitadamente hacia la ventana para corroborar lo que la ainu había dicho, y efectivamente, había parado de nevar sorpresivamente, y la sombra debajo del gran pino delataba lo radiante de la luna sobre el posiblemente cielo estrellado. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron hacia el patio para disfrutar de la primera noche despejada de todo Diciembre, y cuando Anna se disponía a salir, Yoh la tomó por la muñeca con una mano, mientras que con la otra, cerró la puerta, y con la fuerza de su cuerpo, acorraló a Anna contra la pared. 

_-Si tu tuviste el coraje para hablar, yo también tendré el coraje para tomar tu lugar sobre el mío._

_-D..d..de que hablas? _–Anna se encontraba sonrojada por la cercanía de Yoh sobre ella, y lo miraba embelesada por el brillo que le daba la luna a sus ojos color miel.

_-Siempre he sabido que a ti y a mi el habla no se nos da demasiado, lo que no había logrado entender era el porque_

_-y.._

La penetrante mirada de Yoh sobre ella la hacía bacilar, y por reflejo, bajó la mirada, pero él siendo más rápido, colocó su brazo izquierdo por encima de la cabeza de ella, recostando todo el antebrazo de la pared, mientras que con la mano derecha sujetó su fino mentón obligándola a mirarlo

_-Y que? _-Susurró él-

_-Lograste entenderlo?_

Intentando recobrar la postura, ella quitó la mano de él de su mentón, pero mantuvo la mirada desafiante, él por otro lado, confiando en que ella haría exactamente eso, la sujetó firmemente de la cintura con su brazo derecho aferrándola a él, mientras que ella mantenía la postura, aunque aquella posición le pusiera a temblar las entrañas. 

_-Tú y yo siempre hemos dado por hecho todo. Damos todo por sentado. Como si no tuviera la mayor importancia. No puede ser así. _

_-entonces cómo debe ser?_

_-Deberías dejarme demostrarte todo lo que llevo por dentro_

_-y no lo haz hecho por que?_

_-Porque no sabía cómo_

Por cada palabra pronunciada, Yoh se iba acercando más a ella, y Anna sentía como si cada vez pudiese existir menos y menos estreches entre ella y la pared, aún sí ya no pudiese estar más acorralada. Los labios de Yoh al hablar rozaban vagamente el delgado especio que quedaba entre ambos. Podía sentir la calidez de su voz robarle el aliento. Se sentía débil, y a su vez, protegida frente a él. No quería que se detuviera. 

_-Que sientes por mí Anna?_

_-Qué? _

_-Por qué haz venido a buscarme?_

_-Yo.._

_-Que es lo que quieres de mí.. _

El brazo izquierdo de Yoh dejo su lugar junto a la pared, y tomó una nueva tarea, acariciando el cuello, hombro y brazo derecho de la chica. Con cada centímetro de piel que él le acariciaba, ella sentía como se le iba la vida, y cada palabra de él se la devolvía para arrebatársela de nuevo. Yoh disfrutaba del efecto de sus caricias sobre la rubia, y para goce personal, bajo el tirante del vestido y comenzó a besar su hombro dulcemente, provocando en Anna un escalofrió que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Su mente se debatía entre responderle o seguir ocupándose en disfrutar las caricias, pero como Yoh daba por hecho, la razón fue mas fuerte, y al verse imposibilitada para responder aquella pregunta, lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y así poder pensar mejor. Pero nuevamente el fue más rápido y la tomó de espaldas por la cintura, abrazándola y aferrándola a él. Con su brazo izquierdo la mantenía prisionera, y con el derecho se atrevió a acariciar levemente y apenas rozando sus piernas sobre el vestido negro de seda, precipitándose a acariciar aquella porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto por la raja del vestido de noche. Anna ahogó un suspiro, a lo que él luego agregó en un susurro mientras besaba su nacarado cuello. 

_-No lo pienses Anna.. siéntelo.. Por eso nunca podemos hablar.. por que cuando tu lo piensas, yo lo siento.. _

_-Yoh.. _

Anna se dio precipitadamente la vuelta, y quedando ambos de frente, el volvió a acorralarla contra la pared sujetándola por la cintura, mientras que ella abrazaba su cuello y por un arrebato, subió su pierna derecha acorralándolo por la cintura. El posó su mano izquierda sobre su pierna y la acariciaba suavemente corriéndole el vestido hacia arriba. Ella respiraba con dificultad, mientras el intentaba en lo posible mantenerse taciturno para no perder el control frente a ella. 

_-Siempre he sabido lo que siento por ti Anna, pero no me había consentido sentirlo.. _

_-Y qué.._

_-Ahora sé que la única forma de poder hablarte es sintiéndolo, ahora sé que no consigo nada hablándote si no te hago sentir lo que yo siento.._

_-Qué es.._

_-No quiero que me trates como al resto, así como yo no quiero tratarte como a una simple amiga más.. _

_-Yo no.. _

_-Déjate amar Annita.. Déjame que te ame.. Déjame decirte que te amo, pero sobre todo, déjame que te lo demuestre.. _

La sujetó firmemente por la cintura elevándola un poco sobre sí para lograr que ella alcanzase sus labios; por un segundo, ella sólo pensó que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para lo que estaba pasando, pero luego se aventuró a dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentir, a vivir.. A dejarse amar. Al ver que ella no opuso resistencia, procedió. Lentamente fue acabando con el espacio restante entre sus labios, y con suavidad, se posó sobre ellos arrebatándole con aquel gesto el último vestigio de duda que le quedara. El beso comenzó lento, dulce e inexperto, pero sin pasar mucho tiempo, se volvió ardiente y apasionado. Anna sujetó la nuca de él acercándolo más y haciendo el contacto más profundo, y el como respuesta comenzó a lamer sus labios hasta adentrarse en su boca y devorarla entera. No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue todo el tiempo que el oxigeno les permitió. Una vez separados, el la miró y sonrió al ver como ella se mordía el labio inocentemente. Lo único que ella alcanzó a pronunciar fue "Muérdago", señalando la indefensa planta sobre ellos. El se sonrió. El sabía que aquellas eran sus maneras de ser, de amarlo, y el las amaría todas siempre. 

_-Sólo me queda algo por decirte Anna, lo único que me queda por hacer para empezar a vivir el resto de mi vida.. _

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un anillo, sencillo pero valioso. Con la mano que tenía sobre su pierna sujetó la mano izquierda de ella delicadamente, como si se tratara de cristal, y deslizó la joya sobre el dedo anular de la chica pronunciado las palabras de ritual 

_-Cásate conmigo._

Aquella pregunta la había estado ansiando por mucho tiempo, y sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta. No fue pronunciada, ni interpretada, fue recibida y compartida. Anna sujeto la nuca del castaño con suavidad y firmeza, y lo atrajo para besarlo por segunda vez. Aquel segundo fue tan ardiente y penetrante que los llenaba de vida y calidez. Yoh acariciaba con una mano la pierna descubierta de Anna que se encontraba alrededor de su cintura, y con la otra mano el dorso de su pecho y cuello, mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza su cuello haciendo el beso más intenso. Beso que los unió para siempre, se besaron hasta que el tiempo se les acabó, se besaron hasta creer reconocer el sabor de sus labios, se besaron ardiente y apasionadamente. Se amaron desde esa primera noche de navidad, y por el resto del tiempo que les quedara. La habitación estaba cálida y llena de vida, cosa que el resto de los shamanes habrían notado de no estar afuera disfrutando del cielo despejado, tanto como Yoh disfrutaba que en el corazón de Anna, desde aquella noche, había dejado de nevar. 

* * *

* * *

**G**omen por la tardanza! el final estaba escrito desde diciembre, pero la computadora en donde lo redacte murio y hasta ahora fue que pude recobrar el archivo! Intentaba re-escribirlo y no lograba hacerme sentir comoda con el resultado.. pero ayer lo consegui y apenas pude lo subi, quienes ya lo leyeron, pudieron notar que no tenia barras espaciadoras y que la letra cursiva estaba desordenada entre los textos, ya hoy pude acomodarlo y bueno, aqui lo tienen.Espero hayan disfrutado del final. Si alguien no quedo conforme, favor hacermelo saber, al igual que si quedaron con ganas de leer mas, tal vez podria considerar un epilogo como ya lo sugirieron, ustedes diran! 

See ya. Y felices Pascuas. 


End file.
